combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Waverider Strategies
List of strategies for the map, Waverider. *The many tunnels and buildings offer protection when necessary and can optimize sniper locations. *A good assault rifle as well as a decent sniper rifle is recommended for this map. Camping is not recommended, unless you know the map well enough or are good at quick-scoping. The Lighthouse is a good sniping position for a few kills. *The Lighthouse is the optimal location for snipers, remember however that this is a hotspot often checked by opposing snipers, and people could easily sneak up behind, unless you listen for the sounds of an enemy coming up the ladder. It is optimal to have a teammate camping below the tower in order to guard it. If perhaps the guard dies, they should immediately issue a warning that someone's coming up. Another option is to lay mines at the top of the ladder so they will die if they try to ascend, but if the mines are destroyed beforehand, you are given a warning that someone is coming and should prepare yourself. For snipers, do not always remain in scope mode. Once you find a suitable target, scope and attempt to eliminate the enemy as soon as possible. This is mainly due to the fact that one will need to read the warnings and directions that someone on your team might issue. There is also a less all-encompassing, but much harder to see sniper point if you go to the right side of the lighthouse. Camping there for a prolonged duration of time will usually get you killed by counter snipers. *There is a small ledge that you can use to snipe from the base of the lighthouse. *Watch out for enemy spawn campers, there are plenty of areas for them to hide and ambush players. The best way to avoid spawn campers is to take alternative routes (not just the stairs. Use the tunnel and house too). *If possible, spawn camp the opposing team. The roof tops serves as excellent cover if you know the map well enough *The easiest way to be killed is in the tower, if someone brings a LAW with them. It is a bad place for camping in Spy Hunt, because players spawn there. *After the new patch the two houses on the top of the main stairway have been opened. They are places to camp during sudden death. They happen to be very close to the satellite. *Laying mines atop the staircases next to each team's spawn will almost always earn you several kills per game. Laying mines atop ladders to the roof as well as the tunnels next to each team's spawn is also a very good idea. *When attempting to eliminate an opposing sniper hiding in the tunnel, it is a good idea to hide inside a house with a window and crouch. Make sure you shoot small bursts due to the far distance. *Carry a LAW as an "A" weapon is a good idea because the small narrow paths may difficult to shoot at if you are atop the roofs, thus using a LAW is a good idea as it covers a large area. *Both sides have their ups and downs when playing here. Use some to your advantage. *If you are on Alpha team, try to camp above Bravo team's base on the blue awning. Likewise, there is a small lining of concrete that people on Bravo can camp on in Alpha's spawn although Bravo's awning offers a large field of view. Use this to nail AFK players. Category:Guides